


The Seasons are Under our Fingertips

by Chopped_Salad



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopped_Salad/pseuds/Chopped_Salad
Summary: !!!!REPOSTED!!!Thank you if you did read this previously and left a comment, it means a ton to me!I had to repost due to formatting issues and it just wasn't working with me.Anyways, if you didn't see before, I wanted to pop back into my fangirl-self and type up something while on break! Please leave anything that you want me to write soulmate wise because I love this shit!! Also constructive criticism is welcomed!I love you all, enjoy!





	The Seasons are Under our Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!REPOSTED!!!   
> Thank you if you did read this previously and left a comment, it means a ton to me!  
> I had to repost due to formatting issues and it just wasn't working with me.  
> Anyways, if you didn't see before, I wanted to pop back into my fangirl-self and type up something while on break! Please leave anything that you want me to write soulmate wise because I love this shit!! Also constructive criticism is welcomed!   
> I love you all, enjoy!

She grew up in a botanist household, so it wasn’t too hard to recognize the flower waiting to bloom in her palm when she turned ten. The pale skinned girl remembers it like it was yesterday, waking up to rub her eyes only to find a vision full of petals. Her mom claimed that it was a Cherry Blossom, “like the one down the street, next to the Quartz Chapel,” her mother said. It was obvious that everyday after that it became Pearl’s favorite flower, or tree- either one was fine with her.   
The day of her tenth birthday, Pearl walked down the street to the Chapel that her mother mentioned, behind it sat the large tree along with graves that nurtured previous soulmate bonds; ones that possibly held the very same flower in their hands. Sometimes, if her mother would allow her to take a break from the shop, Pearl would run down to the tree for only a few moments in hope that maybe her soulmate was there, and everyday, she huffed defeatedly and returned to her parents flower shop.   
“Maybe I don’t have a soulmate,” sighed the young girl.  
“Oh, calm down,” her mother remarked, “if you didn’t have a soulmate, you wouldn’t have a flower and then you should be concerned.”  
“Now now,” her father defended, “these things take time, I’m sure that’s what your mother meant to say.”  
Pearl wondered if her mother and father’s flowers ever bloomed. Either way, harsh or not, her parents were right, it would just take some time.   
But by the time of her eighteenth birthday, most of her friends had collected their highschool sweethearts while she collected scholarships.  
“And I just waved at him… and… and he waved back and it just bloomed!” her best friend, Rose, babbled as she shoved her bloomed hand across the table; and before you ask, yes, it was a rose.  
“So Greg, huh?” Pearl mumbled, silencing herself behind her scolding cup of tea before she said anything rather dumb.  
“Greg!” the pink-haired girl sighed, “isn’t he amazing?”  
Pearl knew for a long time now that Rose wasn’t her soulmate, they didn’t even have the same matching bud but Pearl was still coughing up roses.   
###  
Over the summers after her senior year, she would drive back down from Delmarva State and work at her parents shop, clipping flower petals and waiting for the one that she could call hers. Rose and Greg Universe were long gone after high school, travelling the country and what-not, the rest of her high school friends were similar- staying far far away from outcasts like her.

“OUTCASTS REVOLT AGAINST SOULMATE LAWS: ‘WE WANT RIGHTS’”  
“HOW TO FIND YOUR SOULMATE”  
“CAN WE TELL WHEN YOU WILL FIND YOUR SOULMATE BY YOUR ANSWERS BASED OFF OF YES OR NO QUESTIONS?”

“This month,” Pearl uttered, “bullshit.”  
She was left by her parents to man the store, hanging behind the cashier counter as she waited for a customer or the sunset- whichever came first but it was usually the latter. But that day, the bell against the door let out a ring first, the sun settled behind the newcomer- a familiar silhouette hung in the room like a ghost in the chapel. Pearl wished she could see them, but only their voice could be heard.  
“Give me your biggest bouquet… no!” her voice, Pearl pointed to herself, was unsure and a tad accented- european, maybe. “I need two of your biggest bouquets and do whatever you need to do- just smash them together if you ‘ave too!”  
“And what type of flowers do you want with this order? Any specific palette?” Pearl queried calmly, the worry and shock hung at the back of her dry throat.  
“All of ‘em! Every flower! Every co’or!” she yelled in panic, “fuck, ‘m in deep shit.”  
“Your total is a hundred-and-two dollars and ninety-five cents,” she spoke proudly, she didn’t even have to count as a salesman on that one.  
The woman, who she still couldn’t depict, slammed a hundred-and-five dollars on the desk, “keep the change… I’ll be back in an hour.”  
“But we close at five…” she was cut-short, the woman ran out the door, going who knows where and doing who knows what.  
“Probably for her soulmate,” Pearl assumed, “I bet she’s an amazing one too.”  
She leaned her head against her palm, expecting the bud to be pushed against her cheek but instead she found a freshly bloomed cherry blossom in her palms.

**Author's Note:**

> Q: Favorite Soulmate AU?
> 
> <3
> 
> Instagram: pearls.waifu 
> 
> "Star Fallen" returns every summer!


End file.
